Mobile digital devices such as wireless devices, including, for example, cellular telephones, smart phones, laptop computers, notebook computers, tablet devices have become ubiquitous in recent years. With evolving lifestyles, improved technologies, and ever changing socio-economic behavior, people are increasingly using these digital devices, from where ever they are, to communicate with one another over voice, message, and email. Initiating a voice call using a mobile device or any other telephonic system is one of the most efficient means of reaching out to a desired person. Thus, when a user of a mobile device wishes to communicate with someone, he can access his contact list and attempt to connect over a voice call with the selected contact.
However, the problem arises when the desired contact is unreachable by all means of such telecommunications. For example, the desired contact may be unreachable due to a lack of communication network, or because receiving device of the desired contact is switched off, or because the desired contact is otherwise not receiving the call. Current techniques are limited in such situations as the calling user has to explore other slow and non-efficient means of reaching out to the desired contact, thereby resulting in anxiety on the part of the calling user or unnecessary delay in communicating with the desired contact. Such problem accentuates in case of emergency or urgency.